


Luna De Sangre

by ianhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Berserkers, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, M/M, Protective Derek, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Wendigo, Werejaguar Kate Argent
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianhale/pseuds/ianhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de lo sucedido con el nogitsune, entre Malia y Stiles no paso nada, la manada ha decidido tomarse un descanso para disfrutar del resto de verano antes de empezar su último año en el instituto. Mientras Stiles decide dejar su encierro, seguir con su vida, dejando de pensar en  lo ocurrido donde casi mueren dos de sus amigos asi que decide volverse más fuerte pidiéndole  ayuda al asistente de su padre Jordán Parrish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> bueno soy nuevo en esto, espero que le guste y sus comentario!

Stiles se encuentra acostado en su cama esperando que suene su reloj despertador para empezar su día, perezosamente se levantar a asearse, se viste de forma deportiva para su entrenamiento con Jordán cerca de bosque.  
Al llegar a la cocina se encuentra con su padre bebiendo café revisando unos papeles del trabajo.  
Stiles: Hola Papa, mucho trabajo?  
Sheriff: Hola Hijo, lo habitual nada de qué preocuparse y porque estas despierto a esta hora?  
Stiles: Se te olvido que entreno con Jordán  
Sheriff: Ah sí, y como te va?  
Stiles: mejor ahora se unos cuantas técnicas de defensa, bueno te dejo ya Jordán debe estar esperándome hoy entrenaremos cerca de el bosque  
Sheriff: ok hijo cuídate, nos vemos en la noche  
Stiles: está bien papa tú también cuídate hasta la noche.  
Mientras Stiles va en el jeep hacia el bosque donde Jordán lo está esperando para entrenar recordó todo lo que había pasado con el nogitsune, en donde casi muere Allison y Aiden, el daño que le causo a todas las personas y a la manada. Después de eso la manada se tomo un descanso Chris, Allison Y Isaac fueron a pasar el resto del verano en Francia, Scott se lo pasaba con su nueva novia Kira, Lydia ayudando a Malia a acoplarse a ser un chica normal y Derek fue a pasar unos días con su hermana Cora en Sudamérica. Si darse cuenta ya había llegado al boque y se consigue a Jordán vestido deforma de deportiva estirando los músculos aunque entrenar a diario aun no se acostumbra a verlo sin el uniforme de policía, Jordán ha sentirse observado encuentra a Stiles observándolo desde el jeep.  
Jordán: hola Stiles que bueno que ya llegaste  
Stiles: bueno si, entonces empecemos  
Jordán: vamos a calentar!  
Luego de haber entrenado por un par de horas, el celular de Jordán suena para avisarle sobre una emergencia en el trabajo  
Jordán: Stiles tengo que irme me ha surgido una emergencia  
Stiles: está bien, yo me quedare otro rato entrenando.  
Jordán: Ok, mucho cuidado (Mientras se monta en el auto patrulla y se va.)  
Sin percatarse que estaba siendo observados, Stiles escucha el crujido de una rama como si la hubieran pisado y deja de entrenar empieza a revisar su entorno para ver que fue lo que causo el ruido y no observado que fue lo que causo pero siente que lo observan, decide volver a su casa a intentar subir a jeep su cuerpo siente un escalofrió, el piensa que fue su imaginación o algún animal, se monta en el jeep al intentar arrancar pero este no enciende el empieza a maldecir en voz baja a ver porque no arranca en eso oye que le dice:  
….?: Si quiere puedo ayudarte?  
Stiles volta y se encuentra a un chico de piel blanca, pelo negro, de contextura gruesa y con una mirada muy penetrante, el castaño siente que hay algo oscuro en el.  
Stiles: Gracias, creo que puedo yo solo.  
….?: En serio te puedo ser de muy buena ayuda? (Se le empieza acerca muy lentamente)  
El castaño empieza a retroceder le responder tartamudeando por la cercanía y por la forma que lo mira  
Stiles: Nnoo no, tranquilo siiemprrre ha hace esto  
….?: Tienes miedo? No te voy hacer nada malo! (en eso su ojos se ponen más oscuro de lo que tenia)  
Stiles: Aléjate de mi, seas lo que seas! (Decide huir siente que está en peligro, antes de que llegue muy lejos o tiene delante de él)  
Le mira de manera maliciosa y lo pega a su cuerpo le susurra cerca del oído  
….?: No te voy a hacer daño, mientras no huyas.  
Stiles: Sueltamente o?  
….?: O qué? Vas a llamar a tu noviecito?  
Stiles: no, llamare a mi padre que es el sheriff para que te encierre en la cárcel!!!  
El se carcarjea en la cara de castaño  
….?: jajaja, no le tengo miedo a la policía!  
En eso sus ojos se tornan un color vinotinto, se le marcan las venas alrededor de los ojos y le sales los colmillos.  
Stiles: ERES UN VAMPIRO (lo dices completamente pálido.)  
…..?: Vaya cariño ahora que lo sabes que deben cooperas  
Stiles: No, lo voy hacer eh visto cosas peores (el castaño se pone en posición de defensa)  
…..?: y que piensas hacer? ( lo mira con superioridad y se cruza los brazos en el pecho)  
En eso Stiles le lanzo un golpe este lo detiene con una velocidad impresionante, este le acepta el golpe al castaño en el pecho dejando sin aire que hace que caiga al suelo.  
…..?: Mejor sé un buen chico, no quiero lastimar ese lindo rostro (lo dice al tomarlo del mentón)  
Stiles de la una fuerte patada que haciendo que se derrumbe. Esto lo enfurece tanto que golpe al castaño lanzándolo un par de metros golpeándose con un árbol la espalda fuertemente  
Stiles: Ahhhh! (Suelta un gemido de dolor)  
Antes de que reaccione lo vuelve a golpear fuertemente haciéndolo rodar en suelo, que al intentarse levantarse escupe sangre observa su entorno y recordó haber leído acerca de los vampiro que una forma de matarlos es clavándole una estaca en el corazón el vampiro le aplica una llave en eso Stiles lo muerden en la mano haciéndolo sangrar antes de que esculpa la sangre lo toma del cuello sin intención se trago la sangre le da una fuerte patada al vampiro en los testículos haciéndolo soltar, ve no muy lejos de él una rama larga piensa usarla, el vampiro se da de cuenta de lo que trata de hacer usando su velocidad y agarrar al castaño del cuello.  
……?: Que pensaba que me ibas a matar?  
Stiles: ¡¡¡Si lo pensaba y lo voy hacer!!! (En eso saca el pedazo de rama que lo tenía por dentro de su camisa y se lo clava en el corazón)  
…..?: Bastardo (grita el vampiro al clavarla en el corazón)  
Usando su poca fuerza que le queda le rompo el cuello a Stiles, lo dos caen al suelo el cuerpo de vampiro se vuelve polvo dejando solo un anillo.  
Mientras en la casa de los Martin, está llegando el auto de Lydia donde va ella y Malia, esta se percata que el rostro de Lydia esta pone pálido y una lagrima desciende por el esta grita a todo pulmón.  
Lydia: ¡¡¡¡STILES!!!!(esta al grita esto se desmaya cayendo al suelo).


	2. Transicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La manada se entera de lo que realmente le paso a stiles y se entrando de algo muy importante que va a cambiar la vida del castaño.

Lydia: ¡¡¡¡STILES!!!! (El grito fue tan fuerte que se escucho en todo Beacon Hills)  
Malia después de el grito que la aturdió por un par de minutos, esta reacciona encontrando a Lydia desmaya en el suelo al ver esto, levanta a Lydia la lleva hasta la sala agarra el móvil de esta y llama a Scott.  
Malia: ¡¡¡SCOTT!!!  
Scott: ¿Malia eres tú?  
Malia: ¡¡¡Si, al parecer le ha pasado algo Stiles porque Lydia acaba de grita su nombre antes de desmayarse!!!  
Scott: Como que le ha pasado a Stiles?? (Este lo dices al borde del pánico y Kira que esta su lado lo abraza)  
Malia: Yo estoy con Lydia en su casa, porque no vas a ver a Stiles!  
Scott al escuchar esto sale corriendo del centro comercial con Kira y se montan la moto del alpha se van con dirección a la casa de los Stilinski, al llegar tocar la puerta nadie les abre llama al Stiles al móvil y nadie contesta al ver que no le contestan, va a la comisaría de policía a ver si lo encuentra con su padre, el sheriff al ver llegar al Scott y a Kira observa que están como preocupado le hace una seña para que pase a su oficina  
Sheriff: Scott hijo pasa algo?  
Scott: no sé exactamente, Stiles está aquí?  
Sheriff: No, por aquí no ha pasado lo haz llamado al móvil  
Scott: Si, pero no me contesta y ¿no sabe donde puede estar? En su casa no está acabamos de estar allá y no hay nadie  
Sheriff: Esta mañana dijo que iría entrenar con Jordán cerca del bosque   
Kira: Eso quiere decir que esta con Jordán   
El sheriff decide llama a Jordán  
Jordán: Hola jefe paso algo?  
Sheriff: Jordán ¿Stiles está contigo?  
Jordán: ¡No!  
Sheriff: Pensé que estaría contigo entrenando  
Jordán: Si estabas pero me surgió una emergencia y lo tuve que dejar me dijo que se quedaría otro rato mas entrenando en el bosque   
Scott al escuchar esto le dijo al sheriff que le preguntara a Jordán por qué parte del bosque fueron a entrenar  
Jordán: como a 200metros de los resto de la mansión de los hale  
Sheriff: Ok Jordán nos vemos más tarde y cuelga la llamada.  
Sheriff: que pasa con Stiles?  
Kira: Malia llamo a Scott de móvil de Lydia diciendo que al parecer a Stiles le ha pasado algo por eso estamos buscándolo  
Scott: Vamos al boque al buscarlo  
Sheriff: Yo voy con usted   
Scott: Esto puede ser peligroso  
Sheriff: No me importa es mi hijo y voy a ir  
El sheriff sale de la comisaria con Kira y Scott con dirección al bosque a buscar a Stiles, la moto del alpha va delante del auto patrulla cuando están ser Scott percata del olor de sangre y se detiene la moto, Jhon al ver esto le pregunta  
Sheriff: ¿Qué pasa?  
Scott: Huele a sangre   
Kira: Puede que se de algún animal  
Scott: No, estoy seguro de que no esté ningún animal  
Deciden ir caminando por precaución mientras Scott busca el rastro de sangre, el trayecto no dura mucho por se encuentra con el cuerpo de Stiles en el suelo con manchas de sangre en la ropa, los tres aun no puede creer lo que tiene delante de ellos y arrodillando sin poder contener las lagrimas y tratan de llamarlo  
Scott y kira: Stiles?  
Sheriff: Hijo?  
Pero este no contesta, revisar si tiene pulso y nada no tiene ni respiración ni se escucha su corazón. El sheriff rompe el llanto y el Scott levantan el cuerpo sin vida de Stiles y lo montan en el auto patrulla se van de camino al hospital Scott en la moto con Kira. Al llega primero al hospital, Melissa al ver llegar a Scott con Kira.   
Melissa: Hijo que pasa?  
Scott: Mama, está muerto (este lo dice y se rompe a llorar abrazando a su madre)  
Esta lo mira, sin entender de qué habla.  
Kira: Stiles está muerto (lo dice con lágrima en el rostro)  
Melissa: COMO QUE STILES ESTÁ MUERTO? (lo dice fuerte de si)  
Melissa: Esto no puede ser cierto?  
Antes de que reaccione llegar el auto patrulla, donde el sheriff se baja completamente ido  
Sheriff: Melissa  
Melissa: Jhon   
Sheriff: Stiles esta muerto (lo dice con los ojos rojos de haber llorado abre la puerta del auto donde está Stiles) Esta al ver esto grita:  
Melissa: Una camilla urgente (haciendo que unas enfermeras, camilleros y doctores saliera haber que pasaba, monta a Stiles en la camilla)  
Uno de los de doctor empieza a revisa a Stiles si tiene signos vitales  
Doctor: no tiene pulso, ni latidos y tiene el cuello roto el doctor (dice esto mirando a todos)  
Doctor: está muerto  
En ese momento llega Jordán, Lydia y Malia al escuchar esto las 2 se ven se romper en llanto y Jordán le da un abrazo de apoyo al sheriff, de la nada Scott y Malia escucha un latido de pronto Stiles se levanta de la camilla tomando aire como si se despertara de un sueño, todo se miran incrédulo sin creer lo que acabar de pasar   
Todos: Stiles?  
Stiles mira desubicado sin saber donde esta ni como llego al hospital  
Stiles: Si!  
El sheriff sin creerlo se lanza abraza a Stiles y llora en su hombro  
Stiles: Que paso?  
Sheriff: Que te encontramos muerto en el bosque  
Doctor: No tenías signos vitales, ni latido y aparte tenias el cuello rota  
Stiles recordó todo lo que paso en el bosque, la manada se dio cuenta de que el rostro le cambio  
Sheriff: Hijo que fue lo que te paso en el bosque?  
Mirando a todos a su alrededor vio Jordán, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia, su padre Melissa y al personal del hospital.  
Stiles: Me ataco un animal (el sheriff, Scott y Malia se dieron cuenta de que está mintiendo)  
Doctor: Bueno, vamos hacerte unos estudios para estar seguro de lo que paso  
El doctor junto a Melissa se llevaron a Stiles.  
Melissa: Cualquier cosa les aviso y se fue.  
Después de que los médicos le hiciera todo tipos de exámenes, aun no entendían como era posible que el castaño llegara sin signos vitales y con el cuello roto de la nada se levanta de la camilla con si estuviera durmiendo, los médicos decidieron dejarlo en observación por el rsto de el dia.  
Se encontraba acostado en una cama del hospital, la puerta se abre dejando entrar a con la manada (Su padre, Melissa, Scott, Kira, Malia, Lydia) además esta Deaton con ellos.  
Stiles: Hola a todos lamento haberlos asustado, tanto ustedes con yo no se como paso!  
Scott: Bro cuando te encontramos en el bosque tenias sangre en tu ropa, que no era tuya y muy cerca encontramos esto (le enseñan un anillo)  
Kira: sabes de quién es?  
Stiles: Creo que se dé quien es!  
El castaño le cuenta cada detalle de lo sucedido en el bosque.  
Kira: ósea que el anillo es de un vampiro  
Malia: nos estás diciendo que te ataco un vampiro?  
Lydia: Y que tu lo mates con tu propias manos? Sin ayuda de nadie!   
Scott: Si cuando te encontramos no vimos ningún cuerpo cerca y no había otro rastro de sangre  
Stiles: no estoy mintiendo, no iba a encontrar ningún cuerpo ya que cuando a un vampiro le clavar una estaca en el corazón se vuelve cenizas  
Deaton: Lo que dice Stiles es cierto (mira fijamente a Stiles)  
Deaton: Stiles cuando mordiste al vampiro sangro tú escupiste esa sangre  
Stiles: No, cuando iba a escupirla me levanto del cuello haciendo que me tragara la sangre, porque la pregunta?  
Deaton: Sabes como se convierten los vampiros?  
Stiles: Por mordida  
Deaton: no para que alguien se convierta en vampiro tiene que tener sangre en su organismo y morirse para que su cuerpo acepte el nuevo cambio.  
Lydia: A que viene eso?  
Deaton: eso puede explicar el porqué encontraron a Stiles muerto y que de la nada voy volviera a la vida  
Stiles: está diciendo que me convertí en vampiro (completamente pálido)  
Deaton: No exactamente, tu estas en transición!  
Malia: En qué?  
Deaton: en transición es el estado tu cuerpo y organismo acepta el nuevo cambio tienes que decidir si decides ser vampiro tiene que beber sangre y si no morirás  
Todos: Que?  
Stiles: Es un broma verdad? (siente que le va a dar un ataque de pánico)  
Deaton: hace cuanto fue que despertaste?  
Lydia: Eso fue como hace tres horas, por que?  
Deaton: El periodo de transición dura 24 horas  
Kira: Eso significa que Stiles tiene 21 horas para que tome su decisión   
Deaton: Lamentablemente si   
El castaño siente que su mundo se derrumba por completo, primero el nogitsune ahora esto tener que decidir en ser vampiro o morir.


	3. Vida o Muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tiene que decidir si vivir como vampiro o morir como humano.

Después que los doctores le hicieron todo tipo de exámenes varias veces para lograr comprender lo sucedido con el castaño al no encontrar nada fuera de lo común o algo que le diera una explicación lógica a todo, así que decidieron darle de alta pidiéndole al sheriff que volvieran la próxima semana para ver como evoluciona la salud de su hijo, luego e despedirse de Melissa, salieron de hospital con dirección a donde esta estacionado el auto patrulla, Jhon se percata que ya a anochecido y que su hijo desde lo que dijo Deaton esta muy callado y inmerso en sus pensamientos, el recuerda todo lo que paso hoy el encontrar a su hijo muerto en medio del bosque y como revivió como si nada.

Así que el decidió distraer un poco a su hijo también recordó que no ha comido nada desde el desayuno y que su hijo debe estar en la misma situación tomado el primer desvió.  
Stiles se percata el auto se detiene distraidamente se baja de este y se da cuenta que no están el porche de su casa si no al frente de su restaurante favorito aquel lugar que solían venir cada fin de semana cuando su madre estaba viva y el era apenas un niño.

El local era una constructivo muy amplia con mesas tanto afuera como adentro con una decoración de colores pasteles con adornos algo antiguos que le dan un aire hogareño, al entrar notaron que no había mucha gente solo cuarto mesas ocupadas así que se sentaron en una cerca de la ventana, un chica delgada pelo castaño llego llamad Linsay para tomarles la orden.

Linsay: Buenas Noches Sheriff, Que les traigo?  
Sheriff: Buenas Linsay , tráenos una hamburguesa con todo, una ración de papas rizadas(Stiles al escuchar quita la mirada de la ventana para mirar a su padre con reproche) ademas una hamburguesa vegetariana con ensalada y 2 refrescos! le agradece y la chica se va con la orden  
Sheriff: Contento?  
Stiles: Si, este le responde con una sonrisa que después se borrar mostrando un gesto de preocupación  
Stiles: Papa tengo miedo?  
Sheriff: Hijo se que este tema difícil de tratar para mi porque lo desconozco por completo pero si te conozco a ti que eres mi hijo eres muy inteligente y sabrás bien como elegir, cuentas con mi apoyo en todo momento decidas lo que decidas este se lo dice con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia su hijo.

El castaño al escuchar esto de su padre, piensa en lo que sucedería si decide no ser vampiro morirá en poco tiempo, siendo virgen, enamorado de un lobo amargado que no sabrá lo que siente lo mucho que le costo aceptar sus sentimientos y iba a dejar solo a su padre quien lo cuidara en su salud, su alimentación y que no vuelva a caer en el alcohol al pensar en esto impulsivamente abrazar fuerte a su padre.

Stiles: Me volveré vampiro! lo dice muy seguro su padre al escuchar esto lo abrazar  
Sheriff: Siempre mi hijo sea humano o no, esto lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos, en esos Linsay llega con sus ordenes haciendo que los dos se sonrojen  
Linsay: Aquí están su ordenes  
gracias le dicen al unisono padre e hijo y la chica se va  
Sheriff: Por que no comemos y luego se lo dices a la manada  
Stiles: Si mejor estoy muy hambriento  
Luego de que comieran, el castaño le escribió a la manada pidiendo encontrarse en la veterinaria, al llegar ya todos los estaban esperando (Kira con sus padfre, Scott con su madre, Lydia, Malia y Deaton) apenas entraron por la puerta casi todos los miraron con gesto de preocupación  
Scott: Bro!, que haz decidido?  
Stiles: Se que es muy difícil esta decisión así que no se preocupen que no se van ha deshacer de mi tan fácil este lo dice con un a sonrisa  
Scott: Eso quiere decir?  
Stiles: Que vas a tener un vampiro como beta y mejor amigo.  
Scott al escuchar esto abraza al castaño, Deaton le hace una seña a Melissa esta saca un bolsa de sangre de su bolso  
Malia: Lo sabias?  
Deaton: No sabia exactamente lo que iba a suceder, le pedí la abolsa de sangre a señora Mccall por si el decidiera lo contrario  
con la bolsa de sangre en la mano coge un bisturí esterilizado eso que usa con los animales corta un poco la bolsa vierte un poco de sangre en un vaso se lo da la castaño  
Deaton: Tienes que bébelo todo  
El castaño toma el vaso lo mira con una mueca de asco antes de tomárselo, siente con la sangre va descendiendo por su garganta, su cuerpo asimilando percibe con sus sentidos se empiezan agudizar, escucha los latidos y la respiración de todos los que están en la veterinaria y los olores sin pensarlo su boca se abre mostrando un par de colmillos sus ojos se vuelven color vinotinto y le aparecen venas alrededor de los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno lamento la demora, ando muy ocupado no eh tenido tiempo para publicarlo y no tengo una computadora propia para poder publicar mas seguido.  
> disculpen mis errores soy nuevo en esto, espero que les guste, kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos!


	4. Instinto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya ha pasado un desde que Stiles se convertio en vampiro, aun no se acostumbra a tener los sentidos agudos, a controlar su fuerza sobrehumana y su sed de sangre.
> 
> Se aproxima el comienzo de clases y como Beacon Hills nunca se esta tranquilo aparece una nueva amenaza.

Desde que Stiles cambio de humano a vampiro la manada se volvio mas fuerte y unida. Scott y Malia se pasan todas las tardes ayudando al castaño a aprender a controlarse, por un lado Lydia sabiendo que en pocos dias comienzas las clases en el instituto convece a Kira para ir de compras. 

luego de un dia de compras, fotos y helados salen Lydia y Kira salen del centro comercial entre risa se montando al auto de la peliroja durante el trayecto van escuchando y tarareando Sugar de Maroon 5, de pronto lydia frena el auto en medio de la nada.

Kira: Lydia que pasa?  
Lydia: Shh... estan pidiendo auxilio!  
Kira: Quienes estan pidiendo auxilio y donde?  
Lydia señala la escuela y se baja del auto, empieza a caminar hacia la entrada Kira la imita va detras de la peliroja.   
Al llegar a la puerta principal esta se encuentra cerrada, de pronto escuchan un ruido sordo como si alguien se cayera al suelo y arrastrara, Kira y Lydia se miran entre si deciden ver que fue ese ruido y que lo causo. empiezan a buscar una entrada ven una puerta que da hacia los vestuarios y antes de entrar llaman al movil de Scott este se encuentra apagado, llaman al de Stiles este las manda al buzon, asi que entran sin mas tratando de no hacer ruido salen de los vestuarios llegan al pasillo principal ven una gran mancha en el piso al acercase se dan cuenta de que es sangre y ven un rasgo de sangre de como si hubieran arrastrado un cuerpo siguen el rastro que recorre todo el pasillo y bajando las rscaleras que las llevan al cuarto de calderas donde encuentran pedazo de cuerpo humano, organos y mucha sangre al ver esto a Kira se le escapa un grito que se escucha en toda la escuela, de la nada ven una criatura de ojos grises, unos colmillos llenos de sangre y un pedazo de lo que era un muslo completamente mordido. la criatura se levanta ir va hacia donde estan ellas pero ellas ya salieron huyendo hacia la salida.  
estas encuentran todas cerradas asi que se dirijen hacia el campo de lacrosse donde la criatura las persigue, como el campo de lacrosse no hay mucha luz lydia tropieza con algo en eso la criatura se le lanza encima pero es interceptada por alguien.  
Lydia: Jackson!  
Jackson: El mismo, espero que te alegre volver a verme   
Lydia se lanza abrazar a Jackson  
Jackson: Estas bien, yo te protegere y por cierto que esa criatura?  
Lydia: no se lo que es, solo que sus ojos son grises, tiene colmillos y come carne humana. esta hace una mueca de asco al decir lo ultimo.  
????: Es un Wendigo  
Jackson y Lydia volvean se encuentra a Chri Argent, Allison, Isaac, Derek, Cora y una mujer morena junta a Derek.  
Jackson: un que?  
Derek: un wendigo es una criatura sobrenatural que se alimenta de carne humana, son muy rapidos y fuerte.   
en eso se escucha un grito de ayuda, Lydia se acuerda de Kira se suelta de Jackson y va corriendo a donde se escucho el grito seguida de todos.  
Al llegar encuentra al wendigo encima de Una Kira asustada llena de rasguños y este le muestar los colmillos cuando iva a mordela es lanzado como a 4 metros de distancia por Stiles.  
Isaac: Stiles?  
el wendigo se levanta e intenta atacar al castaño pero este le esquiva con facilidad, vuelve atacar al Stiles esta vez no pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo termina mordiendole el brazo.  
Stiles: MIERDA!   
El wendido se le vuelve a lanza encima en vez de esquivarlo yo atrapada y le clava los colmillos en el cuello con tanta fuerza que termina rondiendole el cuello. El cuerpo del wendigo esta sin vida en el suelo, todos miran sorprendidos a Stiles que aun tiene la boca llena de sangre del wendigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, bueno disculpen la tardanza el trabajo y la universidad no me da suficiente tiempo libre para esribir. 
> 
> Asi espero que les guste, sus comentarios y kudos. Hoy publique fue de mi celular, disculpen si hay errores!


	5. Impacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El regreso de Derek causa un gran impacto, sera bueno o malo para el castaño?  
> Hola , bueno esta semana ando un poco inspirado así que nuevo capitulo.

En el medio del campo de lacrosse se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida del wendigo, mientras todos los presente se encontraba mas interesado en el castaño quien aun se le veían los ojos color vino tinto y sus colmillos con restos de sangre.  
Cora: STILES ES UN VAMPIRO, esta sin poder creer lo que veia  
Chris: Al parecer el que hubiera un wendigo no es lo único que paso en Beacon Hills  
El castaño se fue calmando sus ojos volvieron a tornar su color normal y sus colmillos se ocultaron, mientras la manada ponían al corriente de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. Por un lado Stiles llama a su padre para contarle lo que había pasado.  
Stiles: No fue una decision fácil, era decidir en ser vampiro o morir  
Chris: y como lo llevas?  
Stiles: bien aunque no me acostumbro a eso de tomar sangre  
Braeden: sabes que un vampiro no puede entrar a algunos lugares sin ser invitado  
Stiles: claro que lo se, y tu quien eres?  
Isaac: ella fue quien me salvo de los alfas  
Stiles: ah ok, además de que puedo hipnotizar a cualquier ser. Esto último lo dijo con un cara malvada haciendo que más de uno tragara saliva  
Isaac: los vampiros no pueden andar a la luz del sol  
Allison: eso es cierto pero hay una forma y es un anillo solar  
Jackson: Un que?  
Derek: es un anillo hechizado que permite a un vampiro andar a la luz del sol  
Stiles: el vampiro que me mordió luego de haber muerto fue lo único que quedo de el  
Isaac:aun no puedo creer que sutiles sea un vampiro  
Chris: sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que llegue el policía y nos encuentre aquí.  
Scott: estoy de acuerdo, que tal si nos reunimos en el loft de Derek después de clases.

Todos asintieron luego de que la manada se fue llegó la policía.

Me encuentro en el medio bosque de noche desde que me convertí en vampiro no solo desarrolle fuerza sobrehumana, velocidad, agilidad además de la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad, así que puedo caminar tranquilo sin miedo a tropezarme y caerme, de pronto escuchó el sonido de las ondas en el lago como si alguien o algo en el agua, decide averiguar que es lo que lo esta causando y me encuentro una ropa cerca de un tronco y una chaqueta de cuero como la de Derek.  
Al mirar al lago lo veo bañarse bajo la luz de la luna llena siento la necesidad de entrar en el agua para nadar con el.  
Se percata que lo observan y me mira con gesto de sorpresa al mirarlo me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos, el decide salir del agua y me doy cuenta de se esta bañando como dios lo trajo al mundo. Ahora no se a donde mirar si ver hacia abajo para poder detallar toda su hermosa anatomía o mirar esa boca tan provocativa junto a esa barba de tres días pero bien cuidada que me gustaría sentir. Cuento me percato tengo a Derek delante mio y este me besa salvajemente se separa para poder respirar me mira con si yo fuera su presa antes de reaccione me esta besando el cuello haciéndome gemir  
Stiles: Derek  
Derek: eso gime mi nombre quiero que eso sea lo único que digas y me mira a los ojos, estas soy yo quien me lanzo a besarlo me empieza a arrancar la ropa siento como recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos, me muerde haciéndome gemir de placer mi respiración se entrecorta me a esa espalda ancha lo araño y lo muerdo.  
Derek: que dices si entramos al agua?  
Stiles: yo contigo voy a fin del universo  
La luna, la noche, el bosque y el lago son testigo como el lobo hace suyo al vampiro...  
De la nada escucho un sonido ensordecedor y me doy cuenta que era mi alarma, que todo lo sucedido fue solo un sueño además de haberme corrido. Me levanta me baño, me visto bajo a la cocina encuentro el desayuno hecho y una en el refrigerador de mi padre en donde dice que trabaja doble turno por lo de los cuerpos que habían en la escuela.  
Luego de desayunar me subo en mi jeep me dirijo hacia la escuela al llegar me encuentro al Scott con kira, Isaac con Allison, Malia junto a Lydia y jackson con Danny me doy cuenta que los motos de Ethan y Aiden están antes de que diga algo llega el cámaro de Derek donde baja Cora tambien se ve a Braeden en el asiento del copiloto y como Derek la besa al ver esto siento que me vuelvo pedazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que le gusten, sus comentarios y kudos.


	6. Descontrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Stiles ese beso lo afecto demasiado, Joradn se le declara a al castaño en el bosque.

Siento de todo mi mundo que se desmorona frente a mis ojos, que mis colmillos quieren salir comer y toda sangre. Estoy tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta cuando aparece los gemelos ni cuanto Cora golpea a ambos haciendo que caigan al suelo.

Scott: CORA BASTA!  
Cora: PORQUE TENDRÍA QUE DETENERME?  
Scott: por ellos son parte de la manada  
Cora: QUE? COMO ES POSIBLE QUE DESPUÉS DE LO QUE NOS HICIERON LOS HAYAS ACEPTADOS EN LA MANADA?  
Ethan: no fue nuestra intención, era hacerlo o que ellos nos mataran a nosotros  
Scott: ellos demostraron que estaban arrepentidos y que podemos confiar en ellos  
En eso llega el entrenador Finstock al ver a ambos gemelos en el suelo un con un poco de sangre en la nariz y el otro en el labio  
Finstock: Se puede saber que sucede aquí?  
Isaac: nada entrenador  
Finstock: como que nada Lahey?  
Todos saben que el entrenador no va a quedarse tranquilo hasta saber que realmente sucedió, así que Stiles se le ocurrió hipnotizarlo.  
Stiles: Entrenador solo se tropezaron cayeron al suelo y se hicieron daño por eso es la sangre que tiene.  
Finstock: para la próxima fíjense bien por donde caminar.  
La manada no podía creer lo que el castaño acaba de hacer, los gemelos ahora es que se percatan que el olor del castaño es distinto como si algo hubiera pasado en su ausencia  
Ethan: ERES UN VAMPIRO?  
Stiles: si, mejor entremos a clases de que se haga tarde

Durante todo el día el castaño se mantuvo callado, tanto que a la manada se le hizo raro.  
Scott: Bro te encuentras bien?  
Stiles: si, solamente es que esto de tener los sentidos agudos y estar rodeados de tantas personas me aturden  
Scott uso su oído de lobo para ver si se estaba mintiendo y no escucho ninguna señal de estar mintiendo.

A la hora de almuerzo todos se sentaron juntos para hablar que hicieron en el verano en eso aparece Malia, tanto Cora como Jackson preguntaron quiera era ella.  
Scott: Ella es Malia es hijo de Peter  
Cora: Como que ella es hija de mi tío Peter si ella no huele a lobo  
Lydia: es que ella es una mujer coyote, si a todos nos sorprendió saber eso.  
Malia llega hace un gesto de interrogatorio como preguntando quien era ellos  
Scott: ella es Cora es la hermana menor de Derek y el es Jackson el ex novio de Lydia fue mordido por Derek se convertìo en kanima y luego lo tuvimos que matar para que se convirtiera en lobo.  
Cora: no sabia que mi tío Peter tuviera una hija.  
Malia: yo tampoco sabia que era su hija.

Al acabar las clases todos estaban reunidos a la salida del instituto para después ir al loft de Derek, pero no esperaron que Stiles les dijeran que no iba a ir.  
Lydia: como que nos vas a ir?  
Stiles: no me siento bien, estoy aturdido de tanto ruido, olores fuerte.  
Scott: ok, anda ve a casa y descansa alguna cosa me llamas  
El castaño llego a su casa, toma algo de la cocina para comer mientras revisabas sus redes sociales y se encuentra que alguien había tomado un foto del beso de Derek con Breaden, al ver la foto no aguanto mas y rompió a llorar.  
Este luego ver haber llorado como un niño decidió ir a dar un paseo por el bosque apenas estaba atardeciendo troto, corrió y hizo ejercicios de calentamiento.  
De pronto miro a un gran ciervo sintió con sus colmillos salieron, usando sus velocidad lo atrapo y luego le succiono toda la sangre hasta dejarlo muerto.  
Ya había anochecido este camino hasta dar con el lago que había soñado donde Derek lo hacia suyo, vi su reflejo se asusto a verse con los colmillos afuera y con restos de sangre en la boca.  
Lloro mientras recordada el sueño, el beso de Derek con Braeden y su reflejo.

Jordan luego de terminar su turno en la comisaria decidió correr cerca de bosque, escucho unos gimoteo y el llantos de una persona al acerca se ve que es Stiles.  
Jordan: Stiles estas bien?  
Stiles:.....  
Jordan: ocurrió algo?  
Stiles: nada, simplemente no tengo suerte en el amor  
Jordan: por que dices eso?  
Stiles: mírame no soy atractivo como mis amigos, estuve enamorado de Lydia nunca me hizo caso y luego.  
Jordan: y Luego que?  
Stiles: nada  
Jordan: en eso te equivocas si eres atractivo, una increíble persona con una personalidad genial y cualquiera se fijaría en ti  
Stiles: quien se fijaría en mi?  
Jordan: yo por ejemplo. y en eso lo besa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, espero que les guste, sus kudos y comentarios seran bien recibidos


	7. MANADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA MANADA SE REUNE PARA SABER QUE PASO DURANTE EL VERANO

Luego de que Stiles se despidiera de toda la manada esta se dirige al Loft de Derek. al llegar es Breaden quien les abre la puerta y se encuentra a Derek parado frente al ventanal que da un avista panorámica de Beacon Hills, apenas la manada había puesto un pie en la entrada del edificio se percato que falta un miembro de la manada.

Derek: Donde esta Stiles?

Scott: resta en su casa, aun no se ha acostumbrado a tener los sentidos muy agudos

Isaac: hoy se paso todo el día en silencio 

Lydia: ademas dijo que se sentía aturdido por todo los aromas y sonidos 

Derek: esta bien pero mañana quiero que este aquí.

Scott: yo se lo diré

Cora: ya que estamos hablando de Stiles me pueden explicar como es que se convirtió en vampiro?

Después de que Scott les contara toda la historia se crea un gran silencio en el Loft, y es Jackson quien lo rompe.

Jackson: no puedo creer que el escuálido flacucho de Stiles haya matado un vampiro con sus propias manos

Lydia: pues creerlo porque es cierto!

Isaac: no entiendo ¿los vampiro no se muere con la luz solar?

Allison: si los vampiro se mueren con la luz solar

Derek: una vez mi madre nos contó que un vampiro pueden andar durante el día mientras tenga un anillo, collar o pulsera hechizada por una bruja

Kira: es cierto, luego de que Stiles matara al vampiro su cuerpo se volvió cenizas y además había un anillo.

Lydia: ese anillo lo tiene Stiles y si funciona

Ethan: no les parece raro un vampiro en Beacon Hills

Scott: raro, no Deaton nos explicó luego de que hicimos el sacrificio al Nemeton para salvar a nuestros padres del Darach, que no solo despertaría una oscuridad en nuestros corazones sino que además Beacon Hills se volveria un faro para las criaturas sobrenaturales

Isaac: eso explica el wendigo y al berserker

Scott: por cierto Derek que fue lo que te hizo volver?

El moreno al escuchar esta pregunta se gruño al alfa y lo miro con enojo haciendo que retrocediera

Scott: no te estoy diciendo que no eres bienvenido si no ¿porque pensé que ibas a pasar un tiempo con Cora?

Derek: si tenía pensando hacerlo, pero cuando iba de camino a donde se encontraba Cora unos cazadores me emboscaron y me dejaron inconsciente al despertar me encontraba encadenado junto a Peter a una reja eléctrica, estuvimos con dos semanas en manos de los cazadores hasta que Breaden nos rescato

Jackson: y como sabias que unos cazadores había atrapado a Derek y a Peter?

Breaden: Deucalion me contrato para rescatarlos y me dijo en donde los tenían

Derek: mientras nos tenían atrapados nos preguntaban y otra vez por la loba, pensé que se refería a Cora pero luego descubrí que no era así. Luego que nos rescatara Peter nos abandonó al llegar con al campamento decidimos investigar sobre los cazadores y sobre la loba

Lydia: y que descubrieron?

Derek: sobre la loba no hemos encontrado nada y los cazadores se les conocen como los calaveras además que se dirigía hacia a aquí a Beacon Hills

Scott: como que vienen hacia acá?

Breaden: al parecer unos cazadores le avisaron la líder de los calaveras que habia una pista de la loba que la dirigia aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh tardado un montón de tiempo en actualizar, eh estado muy ocupado con la universidad. aqui un nuevo capitulo un poco corto...


End file.
